


An Unforgettable First

by surrenderdammit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Spock (Star Trek), First Dates, First Time, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: Prompt fill for fem!Spock/James T. Kirk First date.T'Pock feels her lips twitch, wanting to smile, and as expected it makes Jim's own grin stretch wide even as his cheeks flushes with contentment. He takes each of her almost-smiles as a personal victory, forever trying to provoke her into giving in to his charms. It's a surprisingly pleasant habit of his.





	An Unforgettable First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclecticRegard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticRegard/gifts).



> I contemplated keeping Spock's name, bit I've written a few other fem!Spock stories and gone with the T'P spelling (most Vulcan females seem to use it). Sorry if that's a bother lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

oOo

T’Pock had never really considered the human courtship ritual of “dating” as a logical practise until she moved to Earth and found herself in situations where she, sometimes unwittingly, found herself participating in the alien custom. As a young cadet, she had explored this forbidden side of her heritage with a secret shame, finding herself seeking companionship from a select few that, ultimately, led nowhere definitive. It felt more just, to be able to seek her own companion and determine their compatibility with herself based on her _own_ mind and katra, rather than anyone else’s perception of herself and what she _should_ conform to. She has always been lacking as a Vulcan, as she has been lacking as a Human, despite her accomplishments. Judging her by these prejudices, how is someone other than herself ever going to be able to find her a partner that is suitable for her actual needs? Her betrothed, Stonn, had been a prime example of the failure of her father’s people’s customs.

And later, much later, as the First Officer of the _USS Enterprise_ , Captain James T. Kirk proves himself the final confirmation of T’Pock’s conclusions on the matter of this particular courtship ritual.

They are an unexpectedly compatible command team, at first. Friendship and companionship develops surprisingly quick, and deepens to a frightening degree. His mind is a beacon of light; dynamic and vivid with passion, feelings deep and wide as the Terran ocean. She goes beyond duty for this human, beyond logic and reason, until the years have stretched out into something undeniable, unbreakable. For try as she might, she cannot break away from this person; and in the end, she finds herself unwilling to even pretend that she ever wanted to.

And then here she is, with her Captain, staring out into the vast expanse of space on the ship they have made their home. They’ve been here countless times, not even T’Pock’s impeccable memory can fully recount each and every moment they have spent like this. The observation deck is empty, and silent, all but the skeleton crew off duty and most likely in bed. Shoulder to shoulder, they stand, breathing softly into the silence. There should be nothing different from last night, or any number of evenings during their many years of service together. And yet, and _yet_.

“Care for a game of chess, my friend?” Jim says, too sure of her answer for it to be a true question, smiling warmly at her. “My quarters?”

There is but one reply she can make, if she is to remain as honest as she claims to be. “Yes, Jim.”

His confession still echoes in her mind.

_I love you, T’Pock. I always will, God help me. I only ever find myself content with you by my side, and I find myself irrationally hoping for this..to be for always. I know, it’s illogical, however...I hope you will forgive your old friend for his...human...failings, as you have always done._

Failings? When have James Kirk ever truly been a failure at anything he sets his mind - or, to indulge her human heritage - his _heart_ to? To find herself at the receiving end of that devotion, that conviction and absolution, has her surrendering to the superior strength of his love when pitted against the cold, brittle foundation of a logic T'Pock has long since started to question.

In his quarters, sitting down by his table, the 2D chessboard between them, T'Pock feels content as she once again allows herself to bask in the sense of belonging that has, for so many years, emanated from this human before her. Only now, she is free to acknowledge it in a way she never has before.

“I.. apologise, T'Pock,” Jim says, as he takes her Queen. She would not put it past him to have planned it this way, finding herself fondly annoyed as he foils yet another soundly made strategy. She lose this round, but she has found that she would rather keep playing than fold to the inevitable, if only to keep the game going. Illogical, perhaps, but by now a practise so often repeated it surely can be excused as a sort of ritual between them.

“Although I regret the loss of my Queen, I do not believe that is sufficient reason for an apology, Jim,” she allows herself to tease, raising a brow at his boyish grin. He has grown rounder with age, but his eyes remain as kind and as warm as ever; human and inexplicably beautiful. Even his smile, his laugh - leaving his face lined - only seem to have a more devastating effect for each year that passes. It is illogical; Vulcan and Human bodies both deteriorate with age, albeit at vastly different rates, a fact she dislikes to consider at length. But James Kirk has always defied reason, odds and logic at every turn; why should this be any different?

“Ah, you misunderstand, T'Pock,” Jim says, leaning against the table and surveying her through golden lashes in the dimmed light of his quarters. He looks coy, his smile apologetic but his eyes mischievous. “I'm not talking about our riveting game of chess. I merely meant to apologise for the lack of...originality, for our first date. I had hoped to treat you to something more...special, as it were.”

T'Pock feels her lips twitch, wanting to smile, and as expected it makes Jim's own grin stretch wide even as his cheeks flushes with contentment. He takes each of her almost-smiles as a personal victory, forever trying to provoke her into giving in to his charms. It's a surprisingly pleasant habit of his.

“Date: a social meeting planned before it happens, especially one between two people who have or might have a romantic relationship,” T'Pock recites dutifully, giving the textbook definition of the term. Thoughtfully, she tilts her head and regards her companion with fond amusement. “ I believe, Jim, that tonight hardly constitutes as our 'first’ date, if taking that into consideration. We have, I believe, been engaged in a more than platonic relationship for a number of years.”

Jim laughs, looking delighted, as he props his elbows on the table and leans in closer over their chessboard. He smiles as if he harbours a secret; a novel concept, considering they have both seen each other's minds and touches each other's very katras on a number of occasions already. The bond of _T'hy'la_ is transcendent _._

“Ah, but we have never made it _official_ before tonight, Ms. T'Pock,” Jim says, winking, not even attempting to deny her statement. “We are now, as we Human used to call it, _going steady._ By tradition, I should have made it a...special occasion, so to speak.”

T'Pock cannot help but raise a brow, giving him what he and Doctor McCoy has coined 'a Look’. Calmly, she captures one of his pawns, and to tease another laugh out of her human, she allows a hint of exasperation to slip through as she says; “Illogical.”

She is rewarded with his mirth, a familiar sound that she finds she cannot grow tired of. Overcome with the emotions he evokes so effortlessly in her, she reaches out, and strokes his hand (large, warm, and capable) with two of her fingers in a hopelessly affectionate kiss.

“Ah,” Jim says, his laugh quieted down to a soft, warm smile that reaches his beautiful eyes. He turns his hand, holding out his own to fingers, and closes his eyes briefly as they touch T'Pock's own. The electric contact sends a shiver through then both, her shields dropping out of sheer greed to feel his essence against her mind. _Affection, happiness, excitement. The heat of lust, the warmth of love._ His emotions are strong, their mental compatibility so profound that even when she shields, he will find the cracks to slip through.

“You, my dear friend,” Jim sighs, opening his eyes, still smiling. “Are everything.”

T'Pock stands, reaching with both hands to cup his cheeks, and bends down to kiss him the human way; lips soft and pressed together, breath shared between them.

“Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, ashayam,” she tells him, lips brushing against his, words she has only ever expressed in her mind and in her actions. He stands, helping her straighten up, and kisses her mouth again. The chessboard is between them, not forgotten but by now completely discarded, and it's an easy decision on both their parts to separate only long enough to move away from the table that stands in the way.

“By the stars, T'Pock,” Jim whispers, voice thick with emotions. “What you do to me.”

She kisses him silent, moaning into their kiss as his tongue teases her lips apart. His hands are on the small of her back and buried in her hair, respectively, as she clutches to his face; fingers caressing his meld points and sliding gently through his hair.

He had expressed regret on failing to make this so called first date of theirs _special._ She does not dare tell him this is enough; the passion in his kiss, the onslaught of his emotions, the knowledge of his devotion. He has kissed many before her, he has loved plenty, because his heart is large and his sensuality is boundless. But no one has had her place by his side, no one will eclipse their bond; she is as much his _first_ as he is hers, in this. But more importantly, they are both their _last._

No, Jim certainly has not failed to make the occasion stand out. How could he? The sweetness of his words, the arousing sensation of his kiss, will never be forgotten.

 

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
